Domestic
by ApollaCammi
Summary: It's a little bit of normal after a whole lot of crazy. Ryan/Jenny, post 3XK. Now a two-parter.
1. Part One

A/N: Because as much as we all love Castle and Beckett, Ryan _was_ the one who got hurt and all we got was a background shot of him in an ambulance. He definitely deserved more than that.

**Domestic**

It's a little bit of normal after a whole lot of crazy. Ryan/Jenny, post 3XK.

* * *

It was absolutely stifling in the apartment when she woke up. Indian summer had finally shown up. A quick kick sent the comforter flying away and onto the right side of the bed, and Jenny rolled over onto her back. Kevin's side of the bed was empty. A quick glance at the clock told her it was just after midnight, and she relaxed. Kevin had probably caught a break in the case he was working this week and stayed late to check it out. There was probably a text message waiting for her in the kitchen telling her exactly that. Jenny stared at the ceiling and contemplated simply going back to sleep, but the heat was getting to her. She could get a drink and check her phone, and then go back to bed.

Jenny didn't worry about Kevin while he was on the job (too much, anyway), because she'd seen exactly how good he was with his gun. After Jenny moved in three months ago, Kevin had taken her to the shooting range so that if, God forbid, she needed to, Jenny could use the back up Kevin kept in the dresser. Kevin was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, and he had three other people watching over him. So she didn't worry (much), but that didn't mean she liked waking up alone. Jenny padded down the hallway to the kitchen and paused when she saw the lights were on, but Billy Joel came floating out and Jenny smiled. Kevin was home.

"Midnight snack?" Jenny asked, sneaking up beside her boyfriend.

Kevin started. "Shit, Jen, I'm sorry I woke you up. I just… yeah, midnight snack."

"It wasn't you, it was the weather. I don't think August got the message it was done for the year." Jenny reassured him, hopping up on the counter beside the stove. "Whatcha making?"

"Grilled cheese. You want one?"

"Please." Jenny nodded.

Kevin turned away and went back to the fridge for more, and Jenny caught a glimpse of bright white butterfly bandages along his hairline.

"Oh my god Kevin, what happened?"

"Uh…" Kevin sheepishly scratched the back of his neck as he fished the cheese and butter out of the fridge. "This guy got the drop on me earlier tonight." He stacked everything on the other side of the stove and closed the fridge. "But I'm fine. It's just a cut, no stitches or concussion or anything."

Jenny beckoned Kevin closer to the counter.

"You're okay?" Jenny double checked.

"I'm fine," Kevin reassured her.

"Good," Jenny pressed her lips against the bandages. "Does it hurt?"

"Not so much anymore," Kevin grinned. "And I'm suddenly very glad I woke you up."

"You didn't wake me-" Jenny's protest was cut off as Kevin kissed her. Jenny hummed happily and looped her arms around his neck as Kevin's lips lingered on hers. He tasted like mint, coffee, and clovers.

"You should sit here more often," Kevin finally said, pulling back a fraction of an inch. "Easy access."

"Was that a short joke, Kev?"

"Maybe?" Kevin grinned.

Jenny smiled back and gave him a nudge towards the stove. "You're burning the grilled cheese."

Kevin swore. A quick look said they were beyond help, so he dumped them in the garbage and started again, grumbling under his breath. "This is all your fault," he told Jenny as he loaded the second round of sandwiches into the pan. "You distracted me."

"Sorry," Jenny managed to get out between giggles.

"Like I'm going to believe that one." Kevin grinned.

Jenny pulled him over to her section of the counter and gave him another kiss before she hopped down. "I'll watch the grilled cheese, you get something to drink."

"So you don't even trust me with food now, huh?"

Jenny smirked at him over her shoulder. "Like you said, you're very distractible."

"I am _no_-"

"Could you get me a glass of milk while you're digging through the fridge?" Jenny cut him off.

"Yeah, okay."

They were silent for a moment, and Jenny heard Billy crooning away, the hiss of the butter in the pan and Kevin opening a few cupboards.

"How was your day?" Kevin asked.

"It was really good, actually. I thought I'd hate taking over Bianca's English class while she's on maternity leave, but it's a lot of fun. Today they even said I was more fun than her because I'm an art teacher."

"Here we go," Kevin deftly switched Jenny the spatula for the glass of milk in his hand before flipping the sandwiches.

"I feel like I just got tricked."

"That's because you did." Kevin draped his arm around Jenny's shoulders and grinned down at her.

"There are worse things, I suppose." Jenny joked, standing on her tiptoes to press a kiss against Kevin's cheek. Jenny saw the bandages again and managed not to wince, though she didn't even try to resist the urge to wrap her arms around him.

"Funny," Kevin chuckled and held up the pan. "Okay, where do you want these?"

"I managed to tape one of the Simpsons Halloween episodes earlier." Jenny could really use a cuddle right now, and mindless cartoon violence was always good for unwinding. (It was a good thing she'd pressed record, because Jenny had managed to fall asleep halfway through it and she kind of wanted to see the end.)

Kevin's eyes lit up. "Which one?"

"_Treehouse of Horrors_ V, where they spoof _The Shining_."

"So… couch?" Kevin offered, trying not to look excited.

"You read my mind."


	2. Part Two

A/N: This idea came to me after reading the Ryan Report for 3XK, and I really wanted to write something for Jenny. This is the second and absolutely last part of Domestic, although I am working on writing a series revolving around Ryan and Jenny and their relationship outside the precinct, mostly post-ep tags with a few random moments thrown in in between that I hope to start posting in the next week or two.

**Domestic, Part Two**

It's not what you'd call normal pillow talk. Ryan/Jenny, post-3XK.

* * *

"Jenny."

"Mmph. Go away." Jenny rolled over and buried her head in her pillow.

"Jenny."

"Mmm. What time is it? Am I late for work?"

"I want you to come to the range with me again."

Jenny cracked an eye open and looked at Kevin. "Is that some sort of weird come on?"

"No." Kevin laughed.

Jenny hazarded a look at the clock. "Kev, it's four in the morning. Can this wait until the sun comes up?"

"_No."_

"What's wrong?" Jenny asked, propping herself up on one elbow. Kevin sounded almost distraught.

"That thing I was telling you about earlier…"

"Yeah," Jenny nodded. Kevin's bandage stood out in the gloom.

"We caught the Triple Killer case."

"The Triple Killer?" Jenny frowned. She didn't recognize the name.

"He was a serial killer that was running around New York four years ago."

Ah, that explained it. Four years ago she'd still been in Minneapolis. "Wait, are you saying that a serial killer was the one who knocked you out?"

"I didn't want to worry you," Kevin sighed.

"Kevin Ryan, that is _not_ how you avoid worrying someone."

"I'm fine," Kevin reassured her.

"I know," Jenny's lips twitched up. She sighed and snuggled into him, laying her ear over his heart. The steady, measured thumps were reassuring. "Why the wake up call, then?"

"He took some of my stuff. My gun, my phone, my wallet, my _badge_…"

"Kev."

"I had some pictures in my wallet, you know, the ones from a few weeks ago," Kevin continued.

"Oh, the ones from when I dragged you into the photo booth at the mall?" Jenny grinned at the memory. "We can always go back and get some more. That's the sort of thing you should do every once in a while, anyways."

"Jenny, the Triple Killer's victims have all been young, professional blondes."

"…Oh," Jenny said softly. "So that's why you want to give me a refresher course in shooting."

"Yeah. And if he keeps my phone, he has your number too. Please don't take any calls from my old number or ones you don't recognize until we catch him. And-"

"Babe," Jenny put her hand over his mouth. "Stop for a second, okay? Don't you think you might be worrying about this a little too much? He's on the run and you know what he looks like. And if that isn't enough, he's a serial killer who assaulted a cop. Everyone from here to Chicago is going to be looking for him."

Kevin's lips moved against her palm and Jenny bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Sorry. Start again."

"I'd still feel a lot better if you humoured me," Kevin said, eyes dark and worried.

"I'm free after school tomorrow," Jenny offered. "Do you want me to come meet you at the precinct?"

"At five?" Kevin offered. "I'll call if a body drops."

"Sounds-" Jenny yawned, "-sounds good. But for now I'm going back to sleep for… two and a half hours. Some of us have to be up at seven."

"You don't seem that worried, Jen," Kevin's eyebrows knitted together.

"Kev, I'm too tired to be worried right now. Wait until I've had some coffee, then I'll be freaking out." Jenny assured him. "Besides, I know something he doesn't."

"What's that?"

"Ah-" Jenny yawned again and then grinned up at Kevin. "-well, one, I sleep with a cop, which is even better than sleeping with a gun. And two, you're going to catch him before he can do anything."

"We're going to do our best," Kevin agreed, pulling her closer.

"I know you will," Jenny nodded against Kevin's chest.

"Jenny, I'm really sorry."

"For what, being in the wrong place at the wrong time? That's like me apologizing for flipping a coin a year and a half ago. It's not your fault." Jenny wrapped her arms around him. "I certainly don't blame you."

"Jenny?"

"Mmm?" She blinked sleepily.

"What do you think about dying your ha-"

"No."

"Okay."

Jenny smiled. "I love you, Kev."

"I love you too, Jen."

"Good," Jenny tilted her head to see him better. "Otherwise we might have a problem. Now, less talking, more sleeping."

"Jenny…"

"It can wait until tomorrow, Kev. I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
